The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium.
In related art, when performing a copy-paste between multiple application screens in an information processing apparatus such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal, it is necessary that a user specify a copy-intended range and perform a copy operation, and thereafter, it is necessary to call a paste-intended screen and perform a paste operation. The operation takes effort.
In response, in JP 2005-352730A, a function of analyzing a text selected by a user and automatically displaying candidates of an application to be processed is implemented. Thereby, it is possible to save the effort for the operation of calling a paste-intended screen (application).